


The Three J's

by GingerLove



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLove/pseuds/GingerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, but dark tale revolving around Quinn. I think this came from a challenge on a forum, but I'm really not sure. It was written 3-4 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three J's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daria or any of it’s characters. I just like to borrow them now and then. Any and all feedback is welcome.

Quinn Morgendorffer sighed as she studied the haggard looking woman in the mirror behind the bar. How had she become this? She nodded to the bartender, who filled the three shot glasses in front of her. Five years ago, she had been the Queen of Lawndale High… Now she resembled the Queen of the Silver Dollar. She shook her head, grinning a bit. If anyone had ever told her she would even know that song, she’d have laughed in their face.

She had come a long way from the clothing obsessed little brat she had been, she thought idly as she gazed down at her holey jeans and baggy sweatshirt. Much to her chagrin, she realized she was wearing two different shoes.

 _Gawd_ , she groaned inwardly, _What happened to me_?

As she downed her shots, the woman in the mirror seemed to mock her.

 _You know Princess_. The figure with the shorn off hair, and no make-up spat. _You know damn well. And someday that bitch will pay._

She nodded to the bartender, and smiled ruefully, as he set her up.

“At least I’ve still got the three J’s.” She punctuated each downed shot with a name. “Jack… Jim… and Jose….. All the men I need.”

As the alcohol washed over her, so did the memories of the past year. Brief little flashes, not very coherent, but then again, neither was she, she mused as the visions danced in her mind.

_A beaming Jamie as she held out a little white stick, and then her hushed conversation with Jeffy. Jamie on one knee, tears of joy on his cheeks, as Joey seethed in the background. Sandi’s predatory smirk as she sidled up beside Jeffy, whispering in his ear and leading him away._

_Then, the fight with Sandi in the hallway of the apartment complex. The vicious words spat by the snotty brunette... and then… the shove._

Quinn’s breath caught for a second as she willed her mind to push onward. She only remembered stumbling backward. The stairs were a blank moment to her, but that split second of sinking over the edge tortured her endlessly. Finally, mercifully, her mind moved ahead.

_Waking in the hospital room, the worried faces of her family as they hovered around her. The cold, sterile face of the doctor as he told her the life she had barely known she was carrying was gone._

Quinn blinked back the tears, pretending it was only the alcohol blurring her vision. The rest was a blur. She wasn’t sure how long after the fall Jamie had left her. And Jeffy had given up soon after. She cut herself off from everyone, finding solace the only way she knew how… Alcohol.

A slurred voice drew her from her thoughts.

“Hey good lookin. Yew wanna come home wif me tonight?”

Before she could respond, a small but firm hand wrapped itself around her waist. Quinn vaguely recalled the rough, nasally voice, but was too tired to try and place it.

“Sorry partner, this one’s mine.”

Quinn barely heard the man’s protests as she was led from the bar and into a car. As her eyes closed she heard the voice talking to someone… on the phone maybe? It hurt Quinn’s eyes too much to look, so she gave in to sleep instead.

As she pulled away from the curb, Monique pulled out her cell phone.

“Hey it’s me. I found her.” She paused at the relieved voice on the other end. “Tell her sister not to worry, I’ll bring her straight to your place. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell her to remember me when she’s picking out bridesmaids for your wedding.”

Monique smirked as she switched lanes.

“Be there in five.”

She flipped the phone closed and sighed as she looked at the woman in the passenger seat.

“Poor kid.” She muttered as she steered the car towards Casa Lane.


End file.
